


New Year Resolutions

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce & Hulk Interaction, Established Relationship, Hulk Smash, Hulk loves Cupid, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bruce discuss their resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Resolutions

Bruce was sitting on the dining table reading a newspaper when Clint came in. Clint bent down and kissed Bruce and then headed to the kitchen counter to get some coffee.

Bruce said, "Happy New year."

Clint said, "You too. That was some party last night."

Bruce said, "Yup, it was a Tony Stark party."

Clint said, "So any new year resolutions?"

Bruce said, "Yes, to try and become friends with the Hulk."

Clint said, "Mine is to love and cherish you."

Bruce said, "I love you too, Clint. Even the Hulk has a resolution."

Clint said, "What is it?"

Bruce said, "To always protect Cupid and smash the bad guys."

Clint smiled and kissed Bruce.


End file.
